gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The New Rachel
The New Rachel Source is the first episode of the fourth season of Glee and sixty-seventh overall. This episode is set to premiere on September 13, 2012. Spoilers *Rachel will be wearing a leotard for dance class (and will probably be in dance class) for the first 5 scenes of the show. Source *Sue will already have had her baby when the season starts. Source *Kurt will be in Lima in this episode. Source *Kurt helps Will recruit the New Directions in this episode. Source *Finn will be M.I.A most likely in Army training. Source *Santana will be at University of Louisville at first. Source *Kurt and Rachel will have a lot of scenes on the phone. Source *In the first episode, Rachel will be confused as to where she and Finn stand as a couple, and she won't hear anything from him. Source *There will be a Games of Thrones reference: the line "Winter is coming". It will be probably said by Artie. Source *A new male character called 'Brody Weston' will join the cast, who could be a possible love interest for Rachel at NYADA. Source *Jake Puckerman will probably be introduced this episode. *There will be a 'hilarious' choir-room scene with the remaining New Directions. *Rachel's roomate will be heard making "sex" noises while Rachel is laying in her bed. Source *Rachel will meet new character Brody Weston in the co-ed bathroom of her dorm. Source Scenes *The scene for the first group number of the season, which involves Heather Morris, Kevin McHale, Jenna Ushkowitz, and Darren Criss has been filmed (7/25). Source 1 Source 2 *Lea Michele has filmed her first scene with Kate Hudson in the NYADA dance studio (7/25).Source *Dean Geyer begins filming today (7/26) Source *Lea filmed another scene with Kate (7/27) Source *Mark Salling confirmed he started filming today (7/27) Source *Jacob Artist begins filming today (7/27) Source *Lea Michele tweeted that she watched Kate Hudson sing and dance (7/30) Source *Lea tweeted she was shooting a scene with Dean Geyer. Source Music *Jenna was in the studio twice. (7/20) Source Source 2 *Heather was in the studio. (7/19) Source *Samuel was in the studio. (7/20) Source *Lea was in the studio. (7/23) Source *Kevin was in the studio. (7/27) Source *The first musical number of the Season has been filmed. (7/25) Source *Kate will be singing. (7/30) Source Production *Filming started on Wednesday, July 25th. Source *Filming for the McKinley portion of the series may have started on July 24th. Source Songs *'TBA' by Barbra Streisand. Sung by Rachel. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by New Directions. (According to Lea; Heather, Darren, Jenna and Kevin will sing) Source Guest Cast *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July. *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman Source Trivia *This will be the fourth episode to contain a character's name in its title (after "The Rhodes Not Taken", "Britney/Brittany", and "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle"). Gallery 8944872ad1fd11e1b5561231380f91a6 7.jpg|Jenna in studio tumblr_m7oeuqEgeF1qbd895o2_500.jpeg tumblr_m7ofuz5caW1qa5w9eo2_500.png Ayl6VS0CcAAewry.jpg Ay0uOZKCcAEZ0qf.jpg Ay1WpBWCAAAuqPw.jpg large.jpg|Both Kate Hudson and Lea Michelle!!! Ay2cwU8CUAAIG8H.jpg Lea Michele On Set @ Paramount.jpg 554864_415068738528441_501212287_n.jpg 564557_415068745195107_669600509_n.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot1.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot2.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot3.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot4.jpg GleeS4_Photoshoot5.jpg KateLea_SFour.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes